


Lazy Days

by negaii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Loki's godly strength, M/M, Tony is lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides that it's going to be a lazy day today. He makes Loki carry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fluffy one shot of Loki carrying/picking up Tony like he weighs nothing at all. I just find the image really cute lol. Nothing exciting really happens. It’s just fluff. And Tony being a lazy ass.

It's one of those days. The days that Tony likes to dub as  _lazy days_  where he does nothing at all. Despite to contrary belief, he does like to sleep (especially curled up in Loki's arms), but science always keeps him up when he gets really into it. He just forgets to sleep when science gets exciting, it's not his fault.

Tony yawns and stretches his limbs, careful to avoid hitting his lover in the face as he does so. Loki is a heavy sleeper when he's in bed with Tony (something Loki has a love/hate relationship with) and he hates being woken up. JARVIS begins relaying the forecast for the day and it's going to be a _very_ good day.

Yup, today will be a lazy day. He is going to eat, play on his tablet, watch movies on the couch, and do nothing productive. Basically, he's going to loaf around the tower. The team has experienced him in this state only once before, and they were surprised to see him so... _lazy._   _Hey, even geniuses need a break once in a while_ he had told them. Now that Loki is here, he hopes the god will join him in being absolutely unproductive as well.

"What is it?" Loki's voice is heavy with sleep as he slowly opens his eyes to look at his lover. Tony grins and pulls himself closer to the god bringing them in a loose embrace. Loki accepts this intrusion and he places his arm over Tony's waist.

"Good morning!" Tony cheers and Loki grunts in response.

"You are up early today, Tony. You have plans?" Tony shakes his head.

"Nope, today is officially going to be a lazy day." Loki looks confused. He explains. "Basically, I'm planning to do absolutely nothing today and be a couch potato. Wanna join me, love?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Ah, I don't see the harm in that. Why not?" Tony silently cheers. "But first, before we become unproductive, we should break fast first."

"I don't wanna move. Comfy," Tony whines and burrows his face into Loki's neck. He breathes in the god's spicy smell. God, he always smells good. What does Loki wear? He hears Loki sigh and he knows his lover rolled his eyes just then.

"Don't be foolish, would you rather we starve while we're doing nothing?" Tony knows he has a point, but he really is very comfortable and he really doesn't want to move. He mumbles something that Loki can't catch. "What?"

Tony moves his face away from Loki's neck. "I said, you should carry me then, if you want me to move." Loki is silent for a moment before sighing.

"Very well." And without any warning, Loki gets out of bed and crouches down next to it.

"Woah! You're serious?" Loki shoots him a glare.

"Since you insist on acting like a child, I have no choice." Loki responds and makes a motion for Tony to come closer. Curious on how this would play out, Tony shuffles over, still not getting up.

"Uh, you're not going to drop me right?"

"Tony, I may not be as strong as Thor, but I am a  _god._  And you hardly weigh much at all." Right. Godly strength.

"Okay, so how do you want to do this?" He doesn't want to be picked up bridal style. And that's probably what Loki is planning to do.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want you carrying me around like a blushing bride, no thanks."

"Then I won't. Sit up." Tony does so. Loki grabs his arms and places them around his neck. Oh, so that's what he's doing... "Do try not to fall, dear." Tony sends him a glare and Loki snickers before placing both arms around Tony's waist and picks him up like it's nothing. Which it probably is, since Tony's weight is hardly a bother. Tony wraps his legs around Loki's waist to make it easier for the god, and Loki starts for the kitchen.

He feels incredibly content in Loki's arms. The god is really warm (despite the frosty heritage), and Loki is humming as he takes them to the kitchen on the common floor (Steve insists team breakfast every morning). It's not often that they do PDA or go lovey dovey with each other in front of other people, but he doesn't give a fuck if they see them today. He is happy, content, and warm. With Loki.

"What?" Clint. Oh, they're in the kitchen now. Tony lifts his head where it's resting on Loki's shoulder and looks behind him to see the Avengers all seated around the dinner table. Bruce and Natasha look amused, Clint looks shocked, Steve is blushing, and Thor is beaming like someone just bought him 100 boxes of pop tarts for breakfast.

"BROTHER! TONY! GOOD MORNING!" Thor booms. He hears Clint whine quietly, "My ear..." Tony laughs and rests his head on Loki's shoulder again.

"Why are you making Loki carrying you, Tony?" Steve asks, frowning at the whole situation. 

"It's not a problem, Rogers, I am quite comfortable." Loki cuts in. "But I thank you for your concern." And that's the end of that. Loki does his morning routine with one hand. One hand is still holding Tony while he makes coffee for Tony, and breakfast for the both of them. Well, to be fair, he’s using magic, but still. Loki doesn’t seem to mind the extra burden to his morning routine anyway. Tony just sits in his lover’s arms, occasionally stroking Loki’s neck. He can sense some members of the team staring at them, but he doesn’t care. Bruce and Natasha have turned their attention away from the couple, Clint is making faces at them, Steve glances at them every now and then (face still red), and Thor is happily eating his fifth plate of bacon and eggs. He’s about to drift off into dreamland again when Loki calls him. “Tony, your coffee.”

Tony takes the proffered cup in Loki’s hands and sips the hot beverage. Loki may hate coffee, but the god is great at making it the way Tony likes. He is fucking lucky. Still holding onto Tony with one hand, he observes his lover. Loki grabs two plates from the dishwasher and piles the food Steve has cooked for the rest of the team. Then he whispers a simple spell, waves his free hand over the plates, and walks out of the kitchen with the plates of food floating behind them.

Loki takes them back to their shared floor and into their bedroom. Tony watches as he gestures for the plates to settle onto the bedside table. The god takes the coffee mug from Tony and settles it on the bedside table as well. Kneeling down, he removes his arm around Tony to remove him from his person. Tony’s not having it. Wrapping his arm and legs tighter around the god’s body, he holds on to Loki like a boa constrictor. Loki makes a noise. Tony is basically hanging on to Loki now.

“What are you doing?” The god asks exasperatedly.

“I’m comfy.” Loki chuckles and wraps his arm around Tony again and lifts him up as he sits down. Tony unwraps his legs from the god’s waist so he can straddle the god instead. He rests his head against his lover’s broad chest, breathing in his scent. He feels his lover’s arms wrap around him again.

They lie like this for a while, hearing the sound of each other’s breathing. Loki starts caressing Tony’s hair gently. Tony loves it when Loki does this and he leans more into the god’s touch. Sooner or later, Tony feels his eyelids getting heavier and blurts out an ‘I love you’ to Loki before succumbing to sleep again.


End file.
